Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The search for temporary parking has long been a source of frustration and a test of patience for drivers. For example, while waiting for arriving passengers at an airport, drivers may be prohibited by law enforcement officials from parking even temporarily in a passenger pick-up zone. Thus, these drivers often resort to driving laps around the airport until their respective arriving passengers emerge from the airport terminal. As an accommodation for such drivers, some airport authorities have established short term parking lots, often called “cell phone lots,” or the like. However, the supply of such short term parking often exceeds the demand; and short term parking lots are both scarce and impractical in most other settings.